Make Sure to Keep Quiet
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Be vewy, vewy quiet. Maru's huntin' Dias. In bed.


It wasn't all that late, especially considering that it was a weekend, but Dia had decided to turn in early. She had had a long day and was feeling pretty tired, all things considered. With that, she had bade Ruby and Hanamaru, who was over to hang out with Ruby, goodnight, and went off to take a shower. When she was finished, she was surprised to find that when she went to check one last time on Ruby and Hanamaru, only her sister was there.

"Ruby? Where's Hanamaru?" Usually the two of them hung out for at least another hour on weekends.

"She had to go home," Ruby explained. "She said that she had something very important to attend to."

"Oh, alright then. Well, goodnight Ruby." The two of them hugged, and then Dia was off to bed. Stifling a yawn, she opened the door to her room and nearly let out a surprised shout. There was someone on her bed, a very familiar someone laying on their side in a rather seductive way. "H-Hanamaru?"

"Dia-chan," was all she got in response, a strangely-husky sound that sent shivers down Dia's spine. "Didn't you say you were going to bed? Come to bed then, zura." Without another thought, she did as she was told, approaching the bed and discovering that there wasn't much covering Hanamaru's body. Not that she should've expected there to be, but still her breath caught in her throat when she saw that matching white lace set. It was noticeably see-through, even in the gloom of her room. That was probably thanks to the lamp that Hanamaru had turned on beforehand.

"I-I thought you left," Dia whispered, her mouth feeling oddly dry.

"I told Ruby-chan that I had something important to do, zura." With a cute yet so devious smile on her face, she crawled over towards Dia, staring right into her eyes. "I was talking about you." Dia gasped softly, a blush starting to spread on her cheeks. Despite having just dried off from her shower, she was getting wet all over again.

It had only started a couple weeks ago. Dia had finally reached the tipping point of being the constant third wheel between Kanan and Mari, and she needed someone to confide in: someone who could keep her feelings a secret. That person ended up being Hanamaru. It was after an Aqours practice, when everybody else was leaving. Hanamaru had stayed behind the help Dia clean up the club room, and that was where she admitted how she felt.

Though there was that embarrassment at not only speaking her secret aloud, but also at the unnecessary burdening of another person, she felt relieved at finally being able to say it. To her pleasant surprise, Hanamaru was completely understanding, and had promised to not tell anyone, not even Ruby. The last thing Dia had wanted was for her sister to worry. She had to be strong and all.

However, Hanamaru had said that she had a secret too that she wanted to admit. Well, fair was fair, so Dia was happy to be the recipient of that secret. She was in for another surprise though, since that secret was that Hanamaru had feelings for a member of Aqours. Now, that itself wasn't the surprise, since Dia had held suspicion that there were feelings held by Hanamaru for Ruby. No, the surprise wasn't that Hanamaru had the hots for a Kurosawa: it was which Kurosawa.

That was not what Dia had expected to hear, but she was incredibly flattered. More than that though, she had to admit to herself that Hanamaru was a very attractive girl: not exactly something that was hard to admit. It took a bit to reach the crux of what Hanamaru truly wanted to ask, since they both suddenly turned shy at the prospect, but eventually it all came out in the open in the club room, and they started to date.

If they hadn't started dating then, Dia would've never learned how aggressive that small cutie could be. Behind that simple and innocent exterior was a lustful demon who didn't want to take her hands off of Dia for even one second. Yohane had nothing on her. Since it had obviously been more than a single second, Hanamaru's hands were antsy, and so she grabbed Dia by her nightclothes and pulled her down hard onto the bed.

Dia yelped as she fell face-first onto the bed, praying that no one had heard her exclamation. As soon as she was down, Hanamaru set upon her, lifting up her nightshirt and putting both hands greedily on her panty-clad ass. "I've missed your cute ass, Dia-chan."

"H-Hanamaru, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours." Dia blushed furiously, but a secret thrill ran through her body at Hanamaru's words. It felt incredible to be complimented in such a way, which was a feeling she had never experienced before. The way Hanamaru was with her body, it drove her wild.

"That's too long, zura." Giving a light smack to Dia's ass, she flipped her over and crawled on top of her, pressing their lips firmly together. Dia let out a moan against those soft lips, wrapping her arms tightly around Hanamaru and kissing her back with a fiery need. They were still definitely in the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship.

It often felt strange to Dia who wore the pants in their relationship, as one might call it. She was supposed to be the reasonable, caring senpai, but instead she found herself completely and totally dominated by the shortest and sweetest member of their group. Not that she minded, of course. When she was with Hanamaru, her brain had a funny way of shutting down her normal, stricter attitude and adopting the attitude of someone who was desperate to be loved and dominated by her partner.

Still, there was something that gave her pause as Hanamaru grabbed onto her panties and tugged them hard down her legs. "W-Wait, Hanamaru! R-Ruby's still awake, and she's on the other side of the wall!"

"Isn't it exciting?" Hanamaru's eyes were shining as she kissed Dia again, rubbing their bodies together eagerly. "You'll just have to keep quiet, zura." Then she moved her lips down to Dia's neck and started to kiss and bite on the skin, doing all she could to specifically _not_ keep Dia quiet.

When they had first started to date, Dia had worried what their friends would say. Would they not approve of them dating due to being together in Aqours? Sure, Kanan and Mari made no secret about what they were doing, but since when did Mari ever follow the rules? On top of that, she didn't know how Ruby would feel. Her older sister dating her best friend? Would that be too weird? Thankfully, everybody was approving of them being together, Ruby most of all. Though she still had to deal with Mari's constant teasing regardless.

It was one thing to wonder if Ruby would approve of them dating, though. There was no comparison between that and the fear that she would hear – or, Gods forbid, _see_ – the two of them getting it on. Apparently that risk excited Hanamaru, and her excitement was contagious, because Dia didn't want her to stop. The moment those small, skilled fingers went between her legs, Dia was scratching her nails down Hanamaru's back, silently and forcefully encouraging her to keep going.

As she moved her fingers in and out of Dia's pussy, Hanamaru moved her body upwards, her chest hovering over Dia's face. Immediately, Dia unclipped Hanamaru's bra and dropped it off the side of the bed. She could feel her own lust boiling inside her at the sight of her lover's large breasts. For someone so short, she really was stacked.

She latched her lips onto Hanamaru's right nipple and began to suck, drawing a low moan out of her. They had both quickly learned each other's most powerful erogenous zones. For Dia, it was her neck: for Hanamaru, it was her breasts. Of course, any marks Dia might make on Hanamaru's chest would be easily covered up. The various red marks that were left on Dia's neck? Not so much. It was eventually going to be weird when she was walking around in the summer heat wearing a scarf.

"Ooh Dia-chan, your lips feel so good on my chest. So wonderful, zuraaa!" The wanton praise only served to stoke Dia's internal fires even more. Switching to her left nipple, Dia flicked her tongue up and down while sucking fervently, loving that her attentions towards Hanamaru's chest could make her lover so aroused. It was obvious from the way she was bucking down, rubbing herself desperately against Dia's legs. Even through all that desperation though, she was still the dominant one. She made sure of that by refusing to let up for even a moment, working her fingers inside of Dia faster, deeper, harder. Forget being wet: she was soaked at this point. She needed another towel.

Surprisingly, it was Hanamaru who came first. It was probably attributed to her breasts being extremely sensitive, but it was still surprising when Dia heard the telltale sounds of her orgasm. Hanamaru's breathing became high-pitched and rapid-fire, while her lower body jerked and spasmed against Dia's leg. Dia kept her lips on Hanamaru's chest while she held her tightly, keeping her close until she finally came down atop her.

She wasn't naïve enough to believe that would be enough. When she looked in Hanamaru's eyes, there were still the fires of arousal burning within them. She slowly got up off of Dia and onto her feet, making sure Dia was watching before pulling down her now-soaked panties and leaving them on the ground. "Get up, Dia-chan."

Dia obeyed without hesitation, watching as Hanamaru picked up her bra again before taking Dia's hand and leading her to the wall. Specifically, the wall of her room that was right next to where Ruby surely still was. She shivered with nerves, but when she was told to remove her nightwear, she did it without a second thought. Only her bra remained of her original outfit. What would become relevant wasn't her bra though, but Hanamaru's.

Grabbing Dia's wrists and forcing them behind her back, Hanamaru used her own bra to tie them together, smiling at her handiwork. She whispered up to Dia in a sweet voice: "Make sure to keep quiet, Dia-chan. We don't want Ruby-chan to hear us, zura." Then she grabbed onto Dia's legs, spread them wide, and maneuvered her way between them, shoving her face in between Dia's thighs.

Dia had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from calling out in a haze of lust, her hips immediately bucking as Hanamaru went to work on her body. Her tongue darted quickly in and out of Dia's pussy, eagerly feasting on it while her body tingled with excitement at the thought of Dia having to try so hard to keep from voicing out her pleasure.

It was indeed very difficult. As quietly as she could, Dia pressed her palms against the wall, her tongue lolling out as she panted heavily, pushing against Hanamaru's face and quietly whispering down her desperate encouragements. "H-Hanamaru… D-Don't stop, please… I-I want to… I-I want to cum… Please!" Her face went red due to hearing such lewd words coming from her own mouth, but she didn't regret any of it. She wanted Hanamaru in the worst way, and her lover knew it all-too-well.

She wasn't left disappointed. While working her magical tongue onto Dia's clit, Hanamaru reached around and gripped Dia's ass tightly, digging her nails into it with a possessive dominance. A few more flicks over her clit was enough to send Dia over the edge, her juices covering Hanamaru's lips and chin as she gave in to the incredible sensations. It was nearly impossible to not scream out the wondrous pleasure, so the best compromise she could do was press her face against her arm and let out a low, animal-like growl. She huffed and growled, pushing herself hard against Hanamaru's face until she too settled down from her orgasm. It had been powerful enough by itself, but adding it to her already-tired state caused her legs to collapse, and it took her pushing off of the wall to not fall on top of Hanamaru's head.

As she laid exhausted and satisfied on the floor, Hanamaru came over to her, gently wrapping her arms around Dia's tired body and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Incredible as always, Dia-chan." She then giggled. "You were a real animal there." That just served to bring yet another blush to Dia's cheeks, but she smiled at the compliment.

"You bring out the animal in me." She grinned sleepily at Hanamaru, who squealed cutely and hugged Dia tightly.

"Mmm, my perfect panther." Dia felt like she was liable to burst with joy. By this point, everyone knew about her long-time fascination with Muse, and Eli in particular. To be called the same animal that was specifically referenced in a Bibi song made her happier than it probably should've. It did though, and she snuggled happily against Hanamaru. At least until her lover wondered aloud if they should get back into bed.

After Hanamaru untied Dia's hands, the two of them got up and shuffled into bed. Dia nearly passed out the moment she fell onto the covers. Normally she'd be grabbing her nightwear and putting it back on, since she never slept without clothes on, and a bra hardly counted as good coverage. However, with her exhaustion and complete satisfaction, she didn't bother to grab them, nor did she try and get Hanamaru to head home lest someone come in and discover the two of them. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in her lover's arms, with her head resting on that soft chest: her own personal pillows. She slept incredibly well that night.

When she woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to remember why exactly she was sleeping on Hanamaru's naked chest. When the memories of the previous night resurfaced, she smiled and cuddled closer, wanting to savor Hanamaru's warmth for a bit longer. It wasn't long before her lover woke up as well.

"Mm, morning Dia-chan." She leaned down to kiss Dia's forehead, smiling. "Would you like some breakfast, zura?"

"Yes please," Dia murmured, forgetting about how odd it would be if one of her family members were to find Hanamaru in the kitchen so early, even on a weekend. Hanamaru shifted herself around, gently moving Dia so that her head was now laying on her actual pillow. It wasn't until Dia opened her eyes and saw Hanamaru coming down to sit on her face that she realized the breakfast she was thinking wasn't quite the 'breakfast' Hanamaru had in mind.

"Eat up, zura~"


End file.
